


情动

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 凯斑, 柱扉斑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: 凯斑的小车。洁癖误入。我觉得这对的sexual chemistry强到炸天炸地炸宇宙。斑爷守寡几十年，等的就是凯神这么个可以强奸整个世界的纯·爷们的出现！另有少量柱扉斑背景（我发誓我的柱扉斑3P马上就写完了怎奈凯斑太带感我就先写了）





	情动

九月底的木叶村，夜间已经添了些凉意。光线昏暗的酒吧里飘来一个披散着长发的单薄身影，白衬衫不好好穿着，非要敞开三颗纽扣斜露出来半截锁骨。他撩开门帘的时候酒保就了然地准备好属于他的饮料，Tanquery Gin倒在加足了冰块的shaker里，五滴橄榄汁然后搅拌均匀，满到刚好攀上杯沿的Martini正好在他落座时递到跟前。比樱桃更粉嫩的唇抿一口酒精，其中的苦涩与芬芳让它们舒适地上挑。眉清目秀的男人朝酒保送去一个半数隐藏在乱发下的眨眼，他的声音如形象一般是醇厚与冷冽的中和点：“谢了。”明明再简短不过的几个字，明明隔三差五总会听上那么一次，却还是像一句亲爱的那样让久经风霜的男酒保红了老脸。“我的……我的荣幸，斑大人。”他匆忙应答，努力留心别摔了手里的杯子。  
这家雷之国风格的小酒吧在战后才开张，似乎是由因战时避难滞留在木叶村的云隐人经营。斑不怎么在乎这些背景故事，倒是喜欢他们调得浓郁的gin Martini，以及比起别处清净不少的氛围。刚开张的时候他总和柱间、扉间兄弟一起来，作为因六道仙人法力失常而滞留在凡世的古老灵魂，他们想当然有很多话聊；从前的纷扰与仇恨慢慢在杯盏间解开，充满青春热血的年轻躯体却耐不得寂寞。大多个晚上他总是连两杯酒都喝不完便赤身裸体地躺到了柱间床上，如果柱间有事出村了那么扉间总舍不得让他寂寞，有些时候甚至三人纠缠在一起——不得不说，纵然心细如发的他也从来没把那个白毛小子看透过，他总以为扉间喜欢泉奈，对自己以及其他全部宇智波都恨得牙痒痒，谁知在第一次亲热的时候二代目火影热情得像个初经人事的处子，在插入的时候他紧紧抱着斑，一边用力地吻他的下颔一边压抑住叹息：“我想这么做……已经很久了。”后来斑才了解到他还真的是个处男，而且是个从少年时开始一直默默意淫着自己打飞机的（“当然有时候也会幻想泉奈，毕竟他让我摸过一些……好了别打！疼！”）、还因此取得灵感开发了诸多禁术的危险腹黑处男。啊，还是要感谢辉夜这疯婆子，阴差阳错地送给他这么多的美好高潮……斑一边在扉间那十分钟前还整洁得如同家具店样本的床上打颤一边想。  
这种热烈到有点扭曲的气氛大概持续了一年，三个被过去的重担与老旧观念压抑了太久的孤独灵魂肆意地享受肉体的狂欢，而后欲望差不多都被发泄干净了，宇智波斑发现自己真的不喜欢被搂在怀里睡。他睡觉蛮轻的，一定要把床上格局安排成自己满意的模样，不管是柱间高热的体温还是扉间缠绵的怀抱都让他不太自在。于是他给带土打了个电话，后者扯着嗓子抱怨“我已经不是你的私人保姆了老头子你已经坑了老子一条命了为什么尘埃落定你还不能放过老子还不能让我好好过日子xxxxx”等等一系列极度长幼无序的冒犯性词语，斑一边数着拳头上的青筋一边记住下次见面要暴揍这臭小子几次；但最终他还是从六代目那里讹到了一笔来路可疑的款目，给斑在宇智波老宅附近置办了一间小屋。地方选在湖边，离千手兄弟也不远，但隔了一片小林子，多少也给彼此一点喘息的距离。这是斑在那里住的第二个年头了，他成了挂有木叶忍者头衔却又不入编的自由人，与佐助一同复建了“晓”，不再穿着醒目的祥云袍而只是寻常装扮，这繁华盛世的所谓和平还是需得见不得光的“影”来协助。但需要他出动的任务很少，偶尔无事的晚上，他总会身着常服光顾这家名字他永远记不住的小酒吧。  
背景的爵士乐飘来一串小号独奏，斑抿一口酒，扫视着暗处不辨面目的寥寥数人，意识到他从未在这里见过任何木叶现役忍者。下一口刚下腹，门帘便又被掀起，酒保脸上也露出一丝惊讶，显然未在这种时刻再期待更多客人。  
外面的路灯照亮来者高大的身型，肌肉在紧身衣下清晰可见，斑听见自己响亮的吞咽声，所有酒精空前地在脸上蒸腾。

这他妈的，是那家伙。  
差点一脚把自己踢死的怪兽，迈特·凯，这是他除了柱间外唯一一个用心记住的名字，也恐怕是唯一一个不可能忘记的名字。再看到他，在这种私人的场合，让酒力颇好的斑如同被火遁浇了头一般从里到外燥热难耐，心跳飞飙到临战前的地步，纤细的杯柄被他捏了又松险些折断。上次感觉这么鲜活，还是大战时……对，与他对打的时候。斑又喝了一口，品味着混杂了被威胁、紧张、渴望、抗拒等诸多情感的鸡尾酒。他又撩了撩头发，把领子拉到正好露出大半左边肩膀的位置——活得久的众多优势之一，他知道自己最吸引人的地方。摆好姿势，才发现对方……完全没留意自己。  
不可思议。吧台上除了两人外只有一个秃顶的中年男人在看报纸，斑正要恼怒，方又想起四肢发达相对应的是什么。再加上十尾人柱力化后的变装，搞不好，这家伙会对自己完全没有印象。  
那这就很好玩了。斑将余下半杯酒饮到堪堪见底，然后举着橄榄仍在其中晃荡的杯子走过中年男子的座位，来到迈特凯旁边。男人刚要了一杯啤酒，向酒保请求将电视调到球赛。背景乐正好行进到缠绻的萨克斯，暧昧在空气中飘散。  
“喂，大家伙。”不请自来，斑也没有想要远离的意思。这个游戏说实话他还是第一次玩，但总感觉自己会很擅长。座椅间距离太远，他便仅半倚上去，两条长腿交缠着踩到了凯的脚边。  
男人应声转过来，他招牌的发型好像最近才被修短，在脑后乌黑油亮地支棱着，更凸显出五官的板正粗野——这两种完全矛盾的特征在他身上却体现得和谐无比，好一头被严格管制着的猛兽。他看着斑，表情茫然而礼貌：“有什么能帮到你的吗？”  
在斑暗骂着思考下一步出招的时候，迈特凯是真的满心茫然。他刚刚完成了五百圈倒立与卷腹的修行，因为听李说今天他所训练的木叶青春队有在雾隐村的比赛而特意找了家有电视的酒馆准备关注下。战后三年中他的生活依旧是充实而忙碌的，老天知道他是怎么做到的，明明不再入编却丝毫没有清闲下来。他在轮椅上度过了一整年，期间阅读、写书、开发上肢锻炼术开发得不亦乐乎，而后春野樱联合纲手大人与其他村子的先进医忍研究出某种名字他叫不出的人造骨骼技术，他便成了第一批小白鼠。刚装上骨骼的疼痛……大概相当于开到七门时的痛苦吧，持续上三个月左右，之后他便多少习惯了。按要求复健、服药，最后疼痛消失了，他居然也恢复了双腿的能力。现在他还不能运用查克拉，这却也丰富了修行的乐趣，一切只在于精神与肉体间的考量；从某种程度上来说，他比从前更健壮了。每周除训练外的时间被他均匀安排在给忍校的孩子们培训、外出旅行以及完成些B、C级的小任务上，当然还要算上他的竞争对手隔三差五总要塞给他一些文件来分担，美名其曰“借鉴你四战英雄／体术专家的眼光”……总之，阴差阳错地，本该退休赋闲的凯倒没享过几天清闲。今天是个难得松散的一天，连阳光都懒洋洋地不准备从云层后出来，他的日程表上零星几样事情都提前完成，刚点的IPA生啤才喝一口，就被眼前这家伙拦了一道。虽然性情热烈，但其实熟人都知道木叶的苍蓝野兽是颇有几分避世的。他不怎么擅长与人交往，更不喜欢生人多的场合，许是与小时候被嘲笑的经历有关。所以骤然被陌生的男子搭话，座椅还被不由分说地踩到，他是有点抵触的。但这戒备情绪只一搭眼便也消散。  
凯自认为有点木讷，对面孔样貌尤其分不清。然而眼前这位，毫无疑问是他见过最美的人。  
凌乱毛躁的长发及腰，不安分地支棱着仿佛野兽不被驯服的毛，却格外凸显出魅力。一双大眼睛简直像含了星光的深泉，又像风暴中澎湃呼啸的海，只多看片刻就要把人吸引进去；浓密纤长的睫毛忽闪，连同眼窝下那两道弱不禁风的卧蚕，直为他添上几分我见犹怜的神色。然而上挑的两弯细眉却是分毫不让的嚣张，同英挺的鼻子一起铺张开些许杀意，薄如刀刃的翘唇有血的颜色，咬在晶莹的杯沿上，似乎在向他无声宣告，要么属于我，要么死。凯发现他盯着这张小嘴移不开视线，他盯着他伸出灵活的小舌头从吸管上卷走一颗橄榄，耳边所有杂音都成了空白，只听得见那被放大了无数倍的“吱溜”声，开始下意识地幻想被含入口中的是属于自己的某个部位。  
在他意识到之前，两人的距离已经贴近到零。体术上忍一把揽过那盈盈不堪一握的水蛇腰，结实火热的肌肉隔着薄纱材质的布料磨在敏感的后背上让斑几乎是浑身一抖地浅叹出声。他独特沙哑的声线连同领口下若隐若现的伤疤终于提醒了迈特凯，比他高半个头的男人用另一只手伸到脑后托住斑的后颈，同时把两人进一步拉入危险区。  
“怎么是你？”他贴着斑的额头低声质疑，努力维持住抗拒的神态，一边已经止不住深呼吸入曾经的四战罪魁身上醉人的香味。  
宇智波族的男人笑了，把剩余的酒一饮而尽，然后借着蒸腾的微醺凑上前去，双手搭上凯健壮且比例完美的肩膀。他抛出一串凌乱的媚眼，大胆地伏到男人耳边轻咬他的耳垂，知道对方有能力立刻把自己按在吧台上一把掐断脖子的事实令他兴奋得快要湿了：“当然是我。别以为你跑得了，你还欠我一次……”  
在他说完“死亡”之前似乎凯就晓得了他的心意，这就是性事令人着迷的特点之一，最原始的欲望总能神乎其神地联结两个原本毫不相干的灵魂。从此刻开始，迈特凯完完全全地了解宇智波斑，并且自愿与他互相融合，属于二人的光明阴影在这间不复存在的窄小酒吧洒了一地。他知道他要说什么而且完全认同，于是他欺身上来深吻了斑，捉住那只灵巧得不像话的嘴巴然后吸吮蜜糖般的小巧舌头。他们好像吻了一个世纪，又似乎只有几秒，斑霸道地拽过凯揽住他后腰的手放到自己屁股上，这让那抵着他小腹的坚硬存在立刻危险地搏了一搏。凯喘着气退开来，闪烁的眼神交代出空白的经验；在他能有所退缩之前斑将手伸到下面，直接握住了让男人倒抽一口冷气的那东西。  
“我的地方，赌你五分钟能到，大家伙。”另一只手如毒蛇般在凯的胸膛游走，毫不羞耻地揉过他已经竖立的乳头。斑抓住这个瞬间，再次将舌尖充满暗示性地在唇上游走一圈。“让我看看你究竟能不能做到……杀死我。”

 

踹开门，飞掉鞋子，紧身衣接着就被被撕扯掉，然后是那件该死的丝质白衬衫。凯把这个不知道比自己大了几十岁却是一副明艳得不得了的青年模样的家伙扔到床上时，他自己只剩内裤，对方的翘臀则还裹在格外紧绷的裤子里。他任由自己一双大手游走上去，顿时为那触感而惊惶。这材料透着暗光，却实在薄得不得了，几乎像是什么都没穿一样把这副肉体的温热与柔软都透给别人看。  
“你就穿成这样出门？”他虽然心急难耐，却又止不住着迷般地把脸埋进臀缝间最湿热的地带，深吸了一口属于斑的淫荡气味，声音开始发抖。“如果没遇见我，你是不是就要跟隔壁那位大叔回家？”太骚了，骚得要命。  
斑被他吸得发痒，又为这个小处男话语里实打实的醋意而发笑，银铃般的笑声让他在凯的掌握下游鱼般打战。他反转过身，把比他大了两圈的男人拉上来，手指插入他那童子军般的板正发型翻到脑后。“要知道你现在压着的就是一位比他老得多的大叔。怎么样，”他曲起膝盖，灵活的趾头捉住男人坚硬流水的勃起，“还有兴趣吗？”  
比他年轻了两轮的男人是那么心急，又一次用舌头和嘴唇打断了他的挑战。他到现在还毫无经验也许真是件造福于民的好事，因为天知道，这家伙的力气即使不用靠八门遁甲加成也到了不可思议的地步。斑能够承受柱间的力度，而后者也只不过是偶尔会捏碎玻璃瓶的润滑油、几乎每次都撕坏衣服而已，现在被“温柔”地捉住脖颈的宇智波斑感受到随情欲一阵阵涌来的窒息，他开始非常好奇刚才在酒吧那只啤酒杯如何没有被握炸，以及第二天醒来自己家门口到底还有没有门。他非常确定今晚被摸过的几乎所有部位都会留下淤青，这力度完全不属于正常人类，自然也不该在人身上使用，但该死的，它让斑是如此忘乎所以地兴奋。那种感觉又回来了，心跳澎湃，那个拳头大小的脆弱器官紧贴着肋骨在胸膛内尖叫着抗议，血流在耳畔哗哗上蹿，激素充满每个穴位。疼痛让他又害怕又满足，写轮眼三勾玉全开，每个感官的灵敏度都提高到最大值，又被最大限度地饱和。身上这个男人很危险，一不留神就可能弄死肉体凡身的他，但正因如此斑才无法离开。他从来没有，即使面对柱间也未曾有过，如此被完完全全地压制，如此清晰地知晓自己臣服于另一个人。再也不需要幼稚的抗争与比较，雌雄已分，高下立判，而快要融化在男人壮实滚烫的怀抱中的宇智波斑只感觉到一种即将被占有的幸福。他肆无忌惮地喘息、喊叫着脏话，因此吃了一个巴掌，然后把刀锋般的十指嵌入那非人类的完美肌肉中，伸直脖子给了凯一个潮湿下流的吻。他就势坐起来，比寻常男子都要丰满肥厚的屁股从被脱了一半的打底裤中露出半截，在凯眼中危险地闪成白花花一片。  
“准备好了吗？小处男。”毫不客气地拉下仅剩的一小块布料，斑先是对着那腥臊地流着水的雄伟器官赞叹了一声，紧接着便像舔食冰激淋一样开动起来。房间顿时被凯压抑着的低吼填满。现在他也开始骂脏话了，因为那处从未被别人触摸过的、他一直认为是有些羞耻的存在，被斑那条该死的舌头送上了天堂。  
唔，味道……真好。年轻就是好啊，他第一次见到有人会仅因为前戏就流出几乎像射精那么大量的前列腺液，透明的液体沉重地在味蕾上浸入印记。他的味道有点青草般的苦涩芬芳，这也许与体术修行所要求的奇怪饮食有关。一想到这个前半生始终苦行僧般地修行，出落得性感到爆炸却也毫无任何罗曼经验的老实人此刻被自己含在嘴里玩弄，落入食道中的可是此前一直被红着脸偷偷撸出来的纯洁精华，斑就硬得发疼。太火辣了，如此强大，却又如此脆弱。他敢说他现在做的迈特凯连性幻想都想不到。  
“停……停！你他妈的…你这个骚货……我真该一脚踢死你……”现在名声响彻五大国的四战英雄已经开始骂脏话了，这也是破处的头一回，他扯住斑头发的力度让他知道刚才男人还是多少有些控制力道的。但情欲如此纠缠，拉扯变成了推按，斑也不怕窒息，就势将这比柱间还粗上不少的凶恶存在全数吞入喉中。窒息，眼泪和血液一同涌上头顶，斑听得到自己的心跳和口中巨物的搏动相交错，一秒、两秒……再过一会儿他就要窒息了，毫无疑问。他等到实在不行了才往后退一退，正好把敏感的龟头含到口腔，这时迈特凯像火山喷发般地喷射了出来。  
“操，操，我操……斑，斑——”他呼喊着情人的名字，如同远古草原上奔跑的战士呼喊号角般狂放真诚。他的阴茎连同睾丸都在颤抖，体会人生中第一次完全的性高潮，同时因为斑还在继续的吸吮而往回抽动。火热的眼泪滴在一丛乱发上，迈特凯好像看见了彩虹，他忽然意识到，这他妈的才是青春啊，自己活了快四十岁居然都是白活了。  
“……嗯。”宇智波前任族长咽下满口浓精，纤长的手指擦过嘴角边一点残余，连同脸上满足的笑意构成无比魅惑的画面。他美好的声音因为刺激而沙哑，“感觉怎么样，小家伙，要不要休息——？”  
猝不及防的惊呼，他复又被压倒在床上，下身一凉，裤子这回是被彻底脱掉／毁掉了。也许是刚刚被玩弄逼出的恼羞成怒，男人现在开始迅猛地在他身上攻城略地，喉头、锁骨、乳头、肚脐，该死地精确地照顾到斑每个敏感点。呻吟叹息交缠变声成某种邪恶的歌唱，空气里全是淫靡的气味。年长些的男人终于在凯的舌头滑过腹股沟时尖叫出了声，紧接着那里便遭到湿漉漉的舔舐。下流，不择手段，就像他在战场上的模样。凯学得很快，把斑的阳具吞进嘴里，外加灵活的手指在下面囊袋与洞穴的舞蹈，两三下就让斑泄了身。  
扩张几乎是转瞬即逝，多半是因为两人在其间一直互不相让地对视，像两头发情的雄兽般咬着牙较量，却因为对方而肿胀的性腺而拎不清头脑。凯从未发现世界上还有这般美丽的眼睛，写轮眼，这三个音符像是某种魔咒划过嘴唇，而他只想全身投入斑眼中的两窝嫣红中彻底溶化。而斑仔细描摹着凯脸上粗犷坚毅的线条，铭记下他那让人心碎的天真与痴迷；只有柱间曾这样看过他，仿佛他是天底下最最脆弱最最珍贵的一样宝物。而那目光已随他们尘封的过去而远去了，此日重见，竟然如春风般吹皱了他冰封的心。  
终于进入的时候，两人都发自内心地呼叫出声，凯是喘气，而斑则是被穿破的呻吟，饱含了同分量的满足与痛苦。太他妈的大了，他已经一个多月没有房事，然而这巨大却又诡异地严丝合缝地契合着自己的身体。他分开自己的双腿，左手攀扶上男人略微发抖的显然是惊呆了的脸庞，声音简直能滴出水来：“动一动，亲爱的，动一下，求你了。”  
他得到了他想要的。凯发动起来简直像得到六道之力又用六道之力开了八门遁甲的史前疯狂怪物，在朦胧中斑开始好奇他的前前前前世是否就这样被阿修罗操过，又很快断定了因陀罗绝对不可能有自己一半爽。他紧抓着凯粗壮的上臂把自己撑起来，感觉敏感点因此进一步逼近了那疯狂打桩的顶端，他咬着嘴唇阻止自己说出情不自禁想要说出的话。  
凯一只手握住斑玲珑的胯骨，他爽得像是把此生所有锻炼过后泡的温泉外加同卡卡西比试胜利后的感觉都加在一起那样不可思议，他觉得他可以就这样骑着这个男人升上月球，而这家伙的小身板明明被插到几乎变形却还是梗着脖子睁着一双含泪的大眼不肯低下头；凯开始强烈怀疑如果那天打架的时候自己开了八门一脚踢进他的屁眼而不是胸口是否就能直接结束战争。他忍不住又扇了斑一巴掌，这一次他是用力了的，血丝从男人精致的嘴角飘出，他根本不知道自己为什么要这样做，也许是太爽了恨不能死在豪火球之术里，也许只是暴力所带来的震颤如同魔术般作用在两具紧密结合的身体中。他只知道他这样做了，然后又心疼得不行，一个挺身深插进去，整个人融化在斑甬道的深处流出一小波精，爱怜地去吻斑的嘴角。被咬住了，就像他预料的那样，现在两人都在流血了。长发及腰的男人用那只纤细了许多的白皙胳膊环住凯的脖子，以试图让他窒息的力度把他囚禁在那个危险的深度——现在凯能感觉到他的阳具紧贴着斑的小腺体一同颤抖——再一次深吻，纠缠进血液，交换DNA，他们彼此低语着近乎咒骂又近乎祈祷的肺腑之词。他把斑整个翻过来，小穴缠着他不舍地收缩。  
现在宇智波的两条腿伸直了躺平在床上，把又肉又圆的臀部挤压成紧实挺翘的肉峰。迈特凯觉得他可以为这座肉峰献出生命，再一次。他双手压着斑的后腰，挺直了上身把肉棒一点点推进去。操……这个姿势让这个淫荡的甬道又紧实了许多，斑发出了抽泣似的声音，压在身下的龟头不受控制地淌出一波白浊。“唔……不要……”他的头被凯的下巴压进了枕头，他现在真的在哭了，过度的快感被后入位所带来的格外敏感翻倍，逼出了他一直在倚仗丰富经验努力推后的高潮。他从来没有这样高潮过，一波接一波的快感把他送上顶峰，却如同幻术一般没有终点。他觉得自己一个人在风暴的中心飘，心里又幸福又恐慌，泪水一直流，直到凯温柔的嘴贴过来吻掉那些泪水。他们像初入爱河的年轻情侣那样细碎地亲吻，只用一点舌头，更多是肌肤间的细碎磨擦，与此同时凯的巨物在斑体内胀红着鼓鼓跳动，刺激出斑更多的液体。  
“来吧，不要怕，都给我。”斑腾出一只手抚摸男人的头发，触感刚硬，和自己的一样。凯坚毅的下巴埋进他的颈窝，雕塑一般漂亮的腹肌紧绷起来，把自己送入得如此之深，几乎像是要整个人消失在斑的体内。斑于是也配合地耸起臀部，感受那震动一阵紧过一阵地穿透体内。他反手按摩着情人的后颈，如同母亲安抚幼子，如同妻子抚慰丈夫，如同死神抚摩即将属于他的灵魂。来吧，来吧，都交给我吧。把你的一切，憎恨也好杀意也罢，你所有有价值的一切，我都……那么想要……  
“哦……Madara...MA-DA-RA..a...”凯射了。斑闭上眼，最后一波泪水滑落。他被填满了。他们都被填满了。他要死了。这样饱满的力度终于，再一次杀死了他。

“所以……”宇智波斑被窸窸窣窣一阵穿衣服的声音吵醒，他睁开眼，看见男人滑稽地套着只剩半套的紧身衣的画面，强忍着没笑出声。凯坐在床边找被乱丢的护腕，注意到斑醒了，不敢回头，格外局促地挤出这么一个词。斑看他留给自己的小半个紧张侧脸，心里忽然出乎寻常地柔软了下来。就纵容自己这么一回吧，一百多年以来。他转过这个念头，然后整个人扑上去挂在凯结实得像深秋成熟的果实般的后背上。这个一百六十二岁的男人像少年那般俏皮地在情人耳边呼气，惯常冰冷的脸上终于展现出不设防的美好笑颜：“嗯，你什么时候来找我，都可以。^_^”

所以这是个happy ending啊，又有谁能想到呢？

P.S. “哇噻！！师傅快来看，这真的是医学史上的奇迹，奇迹！！！！”木叶医学研究所所长精英上忍春野樱发出了险些破音的尖叫，手上的检查报告危险地波动。“凯老师的查克拉经脉居然被很大程度地修复了！！！太不可思议了，短短两个月时间……我觉得应该是我们采用的BNS-1联合药物的疗效！……”好几位身着白大褂的科研人员聚集起来，阿凯坐在床沿感觉冷汗浸湿了后背，转头看向开着白眼正在入神凝视的日向现任族长雏田小姐。  
“雏田，我知道你要说什么……”  
“哦不不，凯老师，我是不会多言的。”女子若有所思的目光游走到了丹田附近，让凯不由自主地有种想要遮掩住自己的冲动。“只不过，嗯，的确是闻所未闻的先进疗法呢，性爱治疗。”  
凯闭上眼，恨不能立刻昏死过去。

P.P.S. “总算回来了，臭小子这么久死到哪里去了？”斑像个树懒般攀援在凯身上，他已经慢慢将这个姿势练得至臻化境。  
“出任务啊，你是知道的，自从我恢复了查克拉就被卡卡西那家伙等不及地派去跑腿了……唔……”凯被那张磨人的小嘴吸到说不出话，努力挣扎着试图瞄准钥匙孔——这是斑住所的第三扇门了，锁孔还是有点新：“唔—还有不许叫我臭小子啊，要叫……”  
后面的话被一声力拔山兮气盖世的吼叫打断了。钥匙在凯手里抖了一抖，差点别断。  
“斑？？？？！？？？？？！！这是谁？？？！！！？？？”  
哈，初、初代目……大人？  
妈的斑这家伙不是告诉我大家都是很开放的open-relationship么？？？！  
妈蛋我是谁、我在哪，我该怎么跑？？？！！！？啊啊啊啊啊我不会忍术啊我还不想死啊卡卡西救我啊带土神威传送我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……

end


End file.
